A P O L O G Y
by PastaGigi
Summary: Inspiration; apology by iKON/ death chara /M for implist lemon/ MinYoon YoonMin couple/ shipper merapat/ RnR please
Waktu itu adalah musim semi. Musim _favorite_ Yoongi. Jika musim semi tiba ia akan pergi ke taman sakura—yang tak jauh dari sekolahnya. Menghabiskan waktu satu dua jam disana. Tapi hari itu berbeda, Yoongi bertemu dengan pria itu—pria dengan wajah tampan dan juga otot yang cukup menonjol dikedua lengannya dengan tampilan bak berandal yang terus memperhatikannya _intens_ ; membuatnya _blushing_ dengan parah. Park Jimin adalah nama pria itu—cinta pertama dan terakhir Yoongi dalam hidupnya

 **Y**

 **Pair:** MinYoon / YoonMin

 **Author:** PastaGigi

 **Genre:** Hurt/Comfort

* * *

Yoongi menatap ponselnya dengan muram. Sudah tidak terhitung bahwa Park Jimin—kekasihnya yang tampan itu tidak mengangkat panggilannya. Ia mem _pout_ kan bibirnya imut, lagi-lagi kekasih tampannya tidak mengangkat panggilannya. Ia menghela nafas mencoba membuang pikiran _negative_ tentang kekasihnya. _Baiklah Min Yoongi jangan putus asa, si bodoh Jimin akan menghubungimu nanti malam_ , pikirnya mencoba tidak berpikir macam-macam.

Memasang earphone dikedua telinganya, ia mengikuti alur lagunya. Namun tak lama tersenyum kecut.

 **Apology**

Lagu ini membuatnya senang dan sakit bersamaan. Ia ingat hari jadi pertama setahun mereka Jimin menyanyikan lagu ini untuknya. Ketika ia bertanya kenapa Jimin menyanyikan lagu itu untuknya pria itu menjawab; _tidak ada, hanya ingin saja. Anggap saja permintaan maaf untukmu_.

Dia melihat jam tangan yang melingkar dipergelangan tangan mungilnya itu. "Sial!" umpatnya ketika mengetahui dia sudah lewat tiga jam disini. Orang tuanya pasti akan mengkhawatirkannya. Dia berlari kecil menghampiri sepedanya sambil berkomat-kamit tidak jelas.

* * *

Jimin tidak tau apa yang terjadi pada dirinya. Dia tau dia bukan pria yang baik. Dia punya kejahatan disetiap hidupnya, dan salah satu kejahatannya adalah mencintai pria mungil sebaik Min Yoongi. Memberi Yoongi _nya_ kekecewaan mendalam. Ia selalu menghindar belakangan ini dari kekasihnya. Menatap ponselnya yang terus bergetar dan menampilkan nama "My Sugar" disana.

Ia memilih untuk mengabaikan. Ia tidak ingin mengangkat panggilan dari kekasihnya. Pikirannya kembali ke musim semi pertama kali mereka bertemu. Jimin tersenyum jika mengingat itu. Yoongi tampak mempesona dengan latar belakang bunga sakura. Dan Jimin tidak bisa berhenti untuk melihatnya. Jimin akui dia jatuh cinta dengan Yoongi. Cukup melihat dari penampilannya, Yoongi adalah orang yang memiliki derajat lebih tinggi dari Jimin. Memikirkan hal itu membuat Jimin sakit. Dia mencintai Yoongi, Yoongi _nya_ tapi bila mengingat itu membuatnya benar-benar sakit.

Orang tua Yoongi menentang hubungan mereka, apalagi ketika mengetahui Jimin bukanlah orang berada serta berandalan. Penolakan itu cukup menghantam keduanya. Tapi Yoongi dengan segala hati putih bersihnya memperjuangkan Jimin. Dia tidak ingin membuat Yoongi menderita bersamanya. Ia lebih memilih jalan ini; membuat Yoongi kecewa padanya lalu meninggalkannya dan lebih memilih untuk mencari kebahagian yang lain.

Ngilu.

Jimin memegang dadanya yang terasa sesak lalu tersenyum miris. " _Mianhae chagiya_ "

* * *

"Ini saatnya makan malam Min Yoongi. Letakkan _handphone_ mu atau _appa_ akan membuangnya"

Yoongi segera meletakkan _handphone_ nya ketika mendengar nada penuh ancaman milik Ayahnya. Dia beralih pada Ibu dan adiknya. Keduanya tampak tidak peduli padanya. Ia tersenyum miris dan lebih memilih hanya menghabiskan separuh makan malamnya. "Aku selesai" beranjak dari kursinya dan berjalan kearah kamarnya.

Ketika sampai kamar ia hanya duduk dimeja belajar. Menatap kosong jendela kamarnya. Ia menunggu panggilan masuk dari Jimin cukup lama.

Satu menit.

Lima menit.

Sembilan menit.

Lima belas menit.

Hingga dua puluh menit barulah _handphone_ nya bergetar dan menampilkan sebuah panggilan dari Jimin. Ia terpekik senang dan dengan segera menjaab panggilan kekasihnya itu.

"Halo"

" _Chagiya_ , _apa kau ada waktu_?"

"Ya, ada apa?"

" _Tidak ada hanya merindukanmu, bisakah kau datang kerumahku_?"

"Baiklah Jiminnie, aku akan datang"

Percakapannya terputus. Ia terus tersenyum senang. Dia mengambil jaketnya dan segera berlari keluar. Tidak menghiraukan Ayah dan Ibunya yang memanggilnya.

Dipikirannya hanya ada satu, Jimin.

* * *

Jimin cukup puas dengan percakapan mereka. Memikirkan Yoongi datang dengan senyum malaikatnya membuat dadanya menghangat. Butuh waktu dua puluh menit untuk Jimin menunggu Yoongi. Ketika kekasihnya itu sudah berada didepannya, ia memeluknya erat, mencium bibir ranum kekasihnya —ciuman yang mengatakan bahwa ia teramat merindu.

Tidak basa-basi mereka melanjutkan ketahap berikutnya. Saling bercumbu didepan televisi tua dan hanya beralas karpet biasa. Saling meraba dan mencicipi satu sama lain.

"aahh"

Sebuah desahan lolos dari bibir mungil Yoongi. Membuat suhu diruangan bertambah panas. Jimin melepaskan celana yang melekat pada tubuh kekasihnya. Membuangnya kesembarang arah; hanya menyisakan kain _fabrik_ yang hanya menutupi atasannya. Ia meremas kejantanan mungil milik kekasihnya. Mengurutnya dari tempo perlahan menuju cepat.

"sshhh jiminniee"

Jari-jemarinya memasuki _manhole_ Yoongi. Membuat perenggangan untuk kejantanan milik Jimin disana. Menimbulkan desah-desahan yang lebih keras. Kedua-duanya sama bernafsu. Selesai acara perenggangan, Jimin mempersiapkan kejantanannya didepan _manhole_ milik Yoongi dan menghentakkannya ketika mendapat persetujuan dari Yoongi. Keduanya saling berbagi kehangatan. Mendesah gila. Suhu yang panas kini semakin panas.

"mmhhh Jiminnhh akuu.. emmhh akuu—"

"Ssshh bersamahh"

Cairan cinta milik Yoongi membasahi wajah serta jaketnya. Sedangakn cairan Jimin didalam tubuhnya. _Hangat_ , pikirnya.

Setelah bercinta, mereka mengenakan kembali kain _fabrik_ yang berserakan. Yoongi memilih mengistirahatkan kepalanya didada bidang Jimin. Ia begitu lelah—walaupun ini bukan yang pertama untuk mereka.

"Yoongi…"

Panggil Jimin yang hanya ditanggapi gumaman olehnya. "Mari kita akhiri semua ini" kata Jimin membuatnya terlonjak. Ia menghentikan acara bersandar di dada bidang Jimin dan menatap kekasihnya dengan tatapan tak percaya. "Apa yang kau katakan Jimin? Apa kau bercanda? Jika ya katakan—"

"Aku tidak bercanda Min Yoongi" ucapnya dingin. Menohok hati Yoongi. Jimin bisa melihat tatapan memelas Yoongi tapi ia tidak perduli. "Kita berakhir disini. Aku sudah muak denganmu. Asal kau tau saja, aku menjadi kekasihmu hanya memanfaatkan harta dan tubuhmu"

Plak.

Satu tamparan mendarat dipipi Jimin. Ia hanya diam. Apakah sakit? Tentu saja tapi tidak sesakit Yoongi _nya_. Yoongi mengatakan "Brengsek" padanya sebelum akhirnya pergi dengan meninggalkan bunyi 'Blam' yang cukup kuat.

* * *

Sejak insiden itu, keduanya sama-sama terluka. Hati mereka terluka. Yoongi sakit mendengar perkataan orang yang paling ia cintai. Jimin sakit karna telah membuat Yoongi terluka. Tidak ada kata 'baik-baik saja' pada keduanya. Hidup Jimin kini menjadi lebih buruk. Ia suka berjudi, membuat onar di beberapa bar, sampai berurusan dengan beberapa anggota berandalan lainnya. Hidup Yoongi juga semakin suram, hari-harinya ia habiskan dirumah sakit—akibat kebocoran jantung yang ia alami sejak kecil. Ia tidak ingin apa-apa. Yang ia inginkan hanyalah Jimin. Yoongi yakin, waktu itu kekasihnya hanyalah bohong semata.

Yoongi terbangun ketika tengah malam tiba dan menemukan Ibunya sedang tidur. Ini kesempatan bagus. Empat puluh menit lagi adalah hari jadi kedua tahun ia dan Jimin. Ia tersenyum jika memikirkan ini, ia sudah menyusun rencana yang akan ia lakukan. Ia mencabut selang infuse dan meringis ketika merasakan sakit.

" _Mianhae_ …"

Lalu ia segera bergegas meninggalkan kamarnya.

 **.**

 **.**

Butuh waktu tiga puluh menit bagi Yoongi untuk sampai ke taman sakura. Saat sudah sampai ia segera melangkah dimana pohon sakura tempat ia dan Jimin bertemu. Dia terkejut ketika menemukan Jimin yang sedang terduduk disana, memegangi perutnya dan meringis.

"Jimin"

Gumamnya namun masih dapat didengar Jimin. Jimin sendiri terkejut akan kedatangan Yoongi yang mengenakan pakaian khas pasien rumah sakit. Yoongi tersenyum dan segera memeluk Jimin; kemudian menangis hebat dibahu Jimin. Pria bermarga Park itu mengelus kepala Yoongi—mencoba untuk menenangkannya. "Aku disini Yoongi" gumamnya berkali-kali sambil mengecup sayang kepala Yoongi.

* * *

Keduanya kini duduk berdampingan dibawah pohon sakura dengan Yoongi yang menyandarkan kepala pada bahu Jimin. Keduanya tersenyum bahagia—melupakan sakit yang dialami masing-masing.

"Apa yang terjadi denganmu Jimin?" tanya Yoongi dengan nada penuh kelembutan disana.

"Hehe, aku ditusuk orang ketika merusuh dibar" jawabnya sambil menahan rasa sakit. "Kau sendiri, apa yang terjadi denganmu _chagiya_?" lanjutnya.

"Aku mengalami kebocoran jantung—sebenarnya ini sejak aku masih kecil, tapi baru-baru kemarin semakin parah"

Hening.

"Jimin"

Jimin menoleh untuk menatap kekasihnya. "Selamat hari jadi" kata Yoongi dengan bibir yang agak pucat namun tidak mengurangi betapa cantiknya ia dimata Jimin. "Selamat hari jadi Sugar" balasnya, mengeratkan rangkulannya pada Yoongi.

"Jimin bisakah kau menyanyikan lagu waktu pertama kali kita merayakan hari jadi?" pinta Yoongi. Yang diangguki Jimin.

" **Eonjena neon gateun jarie  
Hangsang nal gidaryeotjiman  
I wat gone I wat gone**" Jimin tersenyum melihat kekasihnya yang semakin merapatkan pelukannya pada Jimin.

" **Babogati nareul mitji ma  
Yeongwonhi neol jikigetdan mal  
Geojimal geojismal**"

" **Oneulttara jaju bodeon TV tramaeseon  
Ppeonhan jangmyeondeuri nal bomyeo biusgo isseo  
Nan machi joeincheoreom run away  
Neon oneuldo naege sori jilleo go away**"

Yoongi meremat jaket yang Jimin kenakan—mencoba menahan rasa sakitnya. Jimin tersenyum miris.

" **Naega igijeogin nomiran geol  
Neon algo isseojanha  
Sasohan gwansimeul baran nega  
Budamseureowona bwa  
Geu heunhan sajin han jangdo  
Namgiji motan chae  
Majimak sungankkajido urin naman saenggakhae**"

"Jimin, _Saranghae_ "

" **Mian mian  
Jikyeojuji motae mianhae jal salgilbarae  
Mian mian neodo nal ijeojwo  
Apeujiman**

 **Yeongwonhi hamkkehajan geu yaksok  
Ijeneun eopsneun geoya  
Jikyeojuji motaeseo mianhae**

 **Jikyeojuji motaeseo mianhae** "

Air mata berlomba-lomba meluncur ketika Jimin merasakan tidak ada lagi nafas pada raga kekasihnya. Ia mencium kening kekasihnya dan memeluknya dengan berhati-hati. Ia meringis saat merasakan sakit pada perutnya yang tertusuk parah. Mungkin ia akan mengikuti kekasihnya.

" _Nado saranghae_ Yoongi"

Ucapnya sebelum kegelapan menjemputnya.

 **END**

 **Paan lagi nih? Huhu jelek -_- sori aja kalo matanya agak iritasi. Ini dibuat dengan ngebut, aku semangat benget negtiknya sambil dengerin apologynya iKON. Apalagi denger suara mas kojun :v**

 **Terimakasih kalo ada yang baca. Jan lupa tinggalin jejak**

 **PastaGigi**


End file.
